


Flowers´ Inception

by NerudaSwing



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerudaSwing/pseuds/NerudaSwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is not treated like a human. Erik and Emma know this. Hank does too. But ERIK IS THE ONLY ONE THAT HAS SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT. This work is based on Christopher Nolan´s Inception. You´ll find what´s alike and what´s not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

“Move, move, that they´re already coming”  
“I´m on it, Azazel” breathed Erik.  
Everything had come out as planned. The only thing that Azazel didn´t count on was Erik´s slow pace. Erik seemed so determined back then; he had explained all these things so easily: Traveling to Virginia and Azazel. Azazel had already seen the internal structure, he already knew more than enough. Emma made sure that, to Azazel, the coordinates were clear, so as Erik´s environment. 

Running outside the luminous room, Azazel snarled: “Ah, nevermind”. And grabbed Erik´s side to disappear right then.  
On the blink of that eye, Erik looked at some trees, flowers, children, hurried up adults, loud car´s honks, but above all, the sun. Denied sun, from eleven years ago. Erik breathed in, closed his eyes, licked his lips, and confessed: “Danke, Azazel, danke”.  
Azazel could understand the overwhelming feeling that was born as panspermia. Azazel was the brother that Erik never had. Azazel gave Erik the time that was congealed to him for more than a decade. The wind caressed his lost son again on the cheeks, on the chin, combing it´s fingers between his hairs.  
Azazel was wise that evening, for taking Erik to the most forgotten park of Arizona, away from Virginia and his concrete walls. Erik breathed.  
“Is everyone ready?” Erik inquired, turning around.  
“Da” The Russian one said.

Erik was not going to ask the reason of Azazel´s lateness, because to Erik, reality´s dynamics were crystal clear: The Pentagon was almost impenetrable. Almost. For Erik was possible, he just hoped that for his colleagues were like that too. Erik´s everlasting wait gave it´s fruits today.  
“I hope that they have decent food on the residence, I´m sick of eating mashed potatoes and stiff meat” Erik said walking down the streets of Arizona, like the new man that he was. A new man with new clothes, a man that thought of today like if was tomorrow, a man that learnt from his past. The past. The past that felt like a sea of ticks behind his neck and back, that forced him to turn around and get mad about answering agonizing questions like: And Charles? Raven? The mutants´ academy. Chess´ games. The hatred. The hatred that guided Erik to the Pentagon. Those were rotten flowers that no one took interest on that felt the drought.

“Erik, I´m the cook, please” Azazel said to him touching his shoulder.  
“The only thing that you know how to cook are Pavlovas, you don´t fool me” He said laughing.  
“Ah, but are the best that you´ve ever tasted”. Azazel laughed harder.

Erik replayed the situation as it was: a matter of time. Matter of time for Charles to interfere, handicapped, but certain and sure of doing it. Matter of time to look out for Raven. To make her understand.  
Erik made clear his intentions to the mutants interested in the Resistance. The suggested plans of new members. Accepted proposals, other ones rejected by their lack of ethics. Erik felt like home. He felt comfortable with his equals. Empty, but comfortable.  
So, it wasn´t a big surprise when, after the third attempt (The first one at the Tokyo Stock, Wall Street, and the last one, the overthrow of Uganda´s president), Erik, started to doubt of the difficulty of certain things: Everything was too easy. Too much for his liking. Where´s the law? The excitement? Charles?

To commit every single thing that he liked to was greatly satisfying. But the lack of difficulties had that side effect: It turned any vice, obnoxious. Everyting was obnoxious. While in The Brotherhood, everybody enjoyed their fortune, Erik sank on his room´s chair to plan the next thing. He already lost 11 years, he wouldn´t lose more time now. Erik began to feel that White taste just before the Uganda incident, to come, talk, and acting. Repeat. Erik was disgusted of doing the same thing, he wanted something new. And someone just might give it inversely to him: Charles.  
Then, everything came down to something.  
The mansion.  
The mansion where everything had started. 

Raven would have to wait, it seemed. So, Erik convinced Emma and Azazel to go to the Mansion. To demand an opponent.  
And it was because Erik refused to believe that Charles could be dead.

Or worse… That Erik, within all that time he spent locked up, Erik had defeated him.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where´s Charles? Hank should not wear watches.

When Hank opened the door, he didn´t believe what he´s seeing. What the fuck is doing Erik and that woman here?  
Placing a foot between the wooden door and the wall to stop the total rejection, he said: “Do yourself a favor Hank, and let us in. You don´t want me to come in in a bad fashion, do you?” The smile was sardonic to Hank, but Beast knew what was going on.

“Who is she?” Asked Hank when they sat on the living room.  
“She´s Emma, Azazel went back to the residence” Mouthed Erik before taking a glass of whisky that he served himself from a bottle that lied on a mahogany table.  
“Hello, love” Said Emma crossing her legs.  
Hank didn´t answer. He was getting impatient. He tried to calm down, to transform now would be---  
“Ill-judged, don´t you think?” Emma smiled sat on a couch made of soft red clothe.  
“You never told me she was a telepath” Whispered Hank to Erik.  
“You never asked” He ended the third gulp, and tgat was what Erik spat at him, cutting up the want of keeping up arguing. Protesting, fighting, struggling for something that it looked or was already lost. Charles…

“He´s alive, Erik. Relax those marbles, honey” Laughed, Emma.  
“If you come for Charles… If you came to kill him…” Resented, Hank. He resented the fact that he was going to lose the battles that Erik and himself wanted to abort, but that Emma wanted to start.

“I see that you kept the mansion as school. Don´t the students ask you why there´s an X on the shield and doors?” Asked Erik looking at the white ceiling.  
“Shut it” Ended Hank.  
“He doesn´t want you to know that he´s stealing money from Charles”  
“God” Hank frustates even more.  
“He doesn´t want you to know either that Charles is locked up like a lunatic upstairs. East wing” Commented Emma, making fun of Hank.  
Erik´s rage had no measure. Trying to contain it was an insult for him, making the silverware on the nearest tables hit the ceiling in one strike.   
“Hank, of all the people that Charles took under his wing, I never thought that you´d be the Judas” Exclaimed gripping tightly the glass.

“To whom you´re calling a Judas, you hypocrite?!” The point of his nose was light blue already. The parameters of having a civilized conversation were no important to Hank anymore.  
“Awe, sweetie. You shouldn´t have said that. Erik, love, before you get more upset, I want you to know that, Hank´s intentions aren´t so means. He uses Charles´ money to get the education going around here and to maintain these installations in a good state. Also for the food and cares of our little invalid one” She said confident.

“Don´t even think of calling him an invalid! He´s the most useful person I´ve ever met!” Hank´s nose was sea blue.  
“And yet you hide him. You´re ashamed of the only person that took interest on you” Said Erik with great fury beneath his teeth.  
No one said nothing. Erik wanted to kill Hank. For his nonentity. For his stupidity. For being like he is. If Erik found Charles again he´d tell him what McCoy did to him, and Charles naturally, within his endless mercy, he would have forgiven him. He would forgive him. And remembering this, remembering Charles´ lips lifting up, made Hank´s watch to grip harder and harder against his wrist, Hank complained and Emma would not stop Erik, she enjoyed these shows.

“McCoy, I don´t believe that even God would forgive you for what you´ve done, so don´t look for him when you scream and shout when I have you between my hands, filthy bastard” He said feeling Hank´s pulse under his wrist. It was a really consuming and gleeful feeling to Erik. Erik wasn´t the only one that lived in a jail.  
“Let me go” Growled, Hank.  
“Sure thing that Charles would ask you the same. Would you do it? WOULD YOU, UNGRATEFUL MOTHERFUCKER?!” And there was when Hank´s circulation was touching the floor; Emma was quick and softened Erik´s nerves.

“Don´t get involved” He warned her.  
“He wants you to see him. He wants you to see the new Charles” Said Emma drinking from Erik´s glass.  
“Let´s go, then” Erik stand. Even still, the silverware was still buried on the ceiling.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Emma get into a journey.

For Erik, remembering, was a painful thing to do. It always had been. But now, the past mixed up with every breathe that Erik took in that room. It was like breathing sulfur from a volcano.  
Charles was not treated like a human. Charles was treated like the thing he was, a wax doll. A doll that once had spoken of peace, that once had spoken of love, of better times. Times that Erik knew that would never come to be.  
The beautiful thing about Charles Xavier´s wishful thinking, was the it promised an irresistible utopia. More irresistible than Marx´s or Gandhi´s one. It was an utopia were cromosomes´ numbers and distant links would shake hands. To become an united society. To respect each other. To understand each other.

What Charles would say if he saw himself as he is right now? Erik asked himself, trying to not feel remorse towards Hank. Failing as always.  
What Charles would say if he looked his sanity´s current state? The room smelled like cabbage and rotten rice. It was beyond morbid. How Charles could breathe here? Stand the smell of shit?  
“He doesn´t have to, Erik. He´s not here” Emma said looking down the telepath on a wheelchair. Dressed with old clothes. With a parallel position to the window that just gave a glimpse, of that foreign light from outside beneath the heavy curtains. Charles´ gaze was lost, like an elephant inside an asphalt jungle.

“Don´t tell me that he spends all day like this, Hank” Said Erik between teeth.  
“From 3 to 6 of the afternoon. All the other hours he´s on the bed” Replied Hank looking at the floor.  
“¿And you call that a bed? And where goes the money that you take away from him? With Charles´money, he should be living like a King, not like prisoner” Mad with rage, Erik grabbed Hank´s jacket with his fists.  
Hank touched his wrists. “I´m the director of this school, Erik. Nobody sleeps here anymore, in the mansion. When classes are over, everybody goes home. Honestly, I can´t expose Charles to so many minds. Just me and him. The money from Charles´ cares goes away with all the meds to retain him here” Said Hank, trying to shake the blue off his hands, calming himself down.  
“Charles is wealthy, but not enough” Said Emma, her voice was like intermittent light.  
“But even so, how do you sleep at night knowing that Charles is like this?”

“He doesn´t” Replied Emma, cutting up the unstoppable discussion.

“It means that, you maintain the gardens all right. You offer free education. You deny a home to misguided youngsters. Pervert up Charles´words, and, let Charles´ brain to putrefy here, without a real life, without breathing for real” Spat Erik with a punch to the wall, remembering what he had felt when he went out the Pentagon.  
“Technically he´s being like this for 6 years, Erik” Says Emma reaching for the curtains, opening them. And there, where the light begins to sew itself, Charles´ hair reflected greys and a tired brown tone. Charles´ beard grown from a few days ago (well, at least he´s being shaved). Charles´ dry mouth inviting flies to stand on it and observe the world from there. Charles´ glassy eyes, ajar, looking at the geodesic vortex of the plastic universe that Hank planted to him, when he left him there. Dead.  
“Truly, it´s such a pity, Erik. I´ve already told you that it´s a lost case, love. Charles is catatonic, sweetheart. He´s not coming back. Not now, no---“

“Don´t you end that sentence, Emma. Don´t even think about it” Cut up Erik, glancing at Charles´dirty bed.  
“I´m going to tell you how the situation is, Erik: Today´s Saturday. There are no classes. I won´t come here again, even if you ask me to. You know that places with a lot of people, troubles me. Charles lives, but not here, Erik. So I suggest you that if you´re going to act, do it now. I´m not going to look for an enemy, when he´s more than lost” She said, arranging Charles on his chair, cleaning the saliva track with a cloth she found on a stand. She combed him with a brush that was on his night table, and closed his eyes.

“Hank, get out of here” Said Erik putting him back on the floor.  
“No way! For you to kill him?” Said Hank fixing his jacket back.  
“Don´t make me repeat myself, or you do it on your own, or Emma will. We´ll help you with Charles” Erik said, looking at him with disgust.  
“What´s going to happen, McCoy, is that we will be inside Charles’ mind and see what´s in it”  
“It´s 6 years, Emma. 5 years that Charles lamented himself for the loss of his best friends and siblings, until one day, he awoke like this. I´ve tried with everything” He said, annoyed for the matter. That was when Erik noticed it: Hank never cared for Charles. Never. Charles would have done imposible things to help Hank out. This is the reason of everything. Of everything that Erik does. What´s the use of being good, if in the end they would throw you out to the dogs, like Jezebel?

“But not with me, darling, so do me a favor. Close the door. This shall take a lot of time inside Charles´ mind, and I hope that in this reality, shan´t. Erik and I will enter into a state very similar to Charles; we´ll lay down on this bed. This shouldn´t take longer than a day, so there´s no need to clean us up, Hank. We´ll not hurt him, I assure. Erik appreciates him very fondly” She said fixing the bed up “And by the way, I love challenges”  
Hank closes the door. Won´t he ask any more questions? God, how deep is his faith, then? He really does not care what we do to Charles. Hope Emma´s right. Hope we won´t take too long. If we take too much time inside there, we could die. We could end up like Charles.

“Why are we doing this, Erik? You really want Charles back?” She said looking at his eyes.  
“I owe it to him. He didn´t hesitate to dig me out of the hole I was in. It´s my turn now” He answered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated and the comments as well! I wanna know what you think xD


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles´nacre clouds.

Emma´s hands lay down on Erik´s temples. They are both sat down on the blue bed. Emma warns him: “This will hurt us both, more to you than me, Erik. I want you to know it, because you´re going to feel yourself being fried on oil” She says looking at his eyes.  
“You are not exaggerating, are you?” He says smiling tenderly.  
“I wish” Smiles Emma.  
“Why everything that´s good must hurt, Emma?” He says looking at Charles.  
“Because everything that worth something, does” And Erik yells, the metal silverware flying like flies across the room.

“Erik, calm your mind. You´ll kill us” She says between gasps.  
“I-I can´t, Emma. Help me” He said grabbing her shoulders.  
“Think ab-about Ch-Charles” She said crying due to the intensity that they shared. They were nude, he saw her childhood, and she saw what Erik felt for Charles.  
And in that hurricane of feelings, they both opened their eyes.

They were on the same bed, but something had changed. Everything had changed. The light of the room out of focus from the big window. Eveything smelled clean. And like tea.

It smelled like Charles. “We´re here” Said Emma. Charles´room. They were on Charles´room all this time! Hank let it rot from the inside. The bed was impeccable. The books were on the table. A Raven´s photography. A Hedy Lamarr´s photography. The wooden floor shined with sunshine. Everything was like before.  
“To Charles nothing changed” Emma se surprised herself. The light blue walls were showing Dalí´s and Rembrandt´s paintings.  
Erik looked over the window and saw the most greenish garden that he had ever seen on his life. Emma answered him: “You that we´re on an invented world, many things won´t have any sense” She said looking at the sky with nacre clouds.

“Where´s Charles, Emma?” He said looking at three trees set on blue fire and how nobody was shocked about it.  
“Erik, I´ve spent and immense amount of energy to bring us here. It´s the first time that I do this. I didn´t even know if this was going to work, darling. It seems that my telepathy does not work very well here, the voices are spoken backwards”

“Oh, fuck it” Said Erik opening the door.

The hallways were the same as always. But what shocked him were the eyes of the other students, they were totally white. They didn´t seem to notice their presence, either.  
“They are Charles´ projections. They shan´t see us as threat until we do something out of the blue, Erik. Follow me and do the same as me. Be natural” Said Emma making him aside to walk forward.

They did a tour across the mansion and Charles wasn´t there. They found a saloon filled with kids eating sandwiches. Later, a mutant singing alone on another room. The kitchen full of newspapers and magazines. “Don´t be surprised when you don´t see me around here, Erik. I know that I´m not important to Charles. Maybe, walking down the mansión you´ll find a few old friends of yours” Said Emma giving up, sitting down without elegance on a couch.  
“Raven!” Yelled Erik when he saw a blue girl in the distance of the hall, and ran towards her.  
“Erik, don´t be stupid!” Emma tried to stand up when she screamed, but she found that it was too difficult to do it, that she wasn´t capable of it. So, Charles was conscious of what happened. He was hidden.

But Erik didn´t listen to her and when he turned Raven around, found out that she did not have a face, but even so, Raven hugged him and said to him: “You abandoned me”.  
Erik realized of the wicked ways of Charles’ mind, he separated himself away from that thing, and looked for Emma, but Emma wasn´t there anymore.   
He went to the door and got out. He fell straight to the sea. A cold sea, so cold that he would get hypothermia in matter of minutes. Erik reminded of Emma´s words, he needed to calm down.  
While the mansion parted away, it started to snow; Erik was as good as dead. Erik swam towards the mansion, but whenever he came closer, the mansion was further away.

“Verdammt” Cursed Erik. He tried to call Emma with his mind, but o he reminded of her lips when they said that everything was backwards.  
“Amme…¡Amme!” He said trying not to drown.  
“K-kire…” The bottom of the sea replied. He remembered that so many things wouldn´t have any sense, so he dove in, hopeful to try and find Emma. Thinking of the high chances of dying here and to say goodbye to both realities forever. Erik was certain of, that if he died here, that would be cerebral death. 

Erik was scared.  
Desperate, between deep marine darkness, he visualized a submarine. He didn´t know who was inside, but it was better than being alone. So he tried to stop him with his powers as much as he could. He felt isolated before so much lack of reason; until some arms tangled him up by his back, they made him come up, and there, in that eternal confusion, he heard on his ear:

“You are not alone”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos, they made my day!


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Charles nothing changed.

Erik couldn´t see due to the salty water, but it didn´t matter, it was Charles the one that had gotten him off the water, again! Erik got so excited that he forgot what has doing, what he had to do, nothing else mattered, it was Charles, he was more than sure. So when he opened his eyes to find him, what he saw was his mother.

Yes, his mother, whom wasn´t wet, whom smiled as if she was there for real, but Erik knew what was happening, she was a projection.  
“Sohn” She said smiling, not trying to fight the current anymore, because, after all, there was no sea to fight against to, everything was alright.  
Emma said, before getting inside the mansion, that if there was any need to do this, to get inside Charles´ mind, Erik and Emma could project here too, and that Charles would take advantage of this chance to make himself clear within his kingdom. Emma said that Erik was likely to be more susceptible to this condition, because he wasn´t a telepath. There, on that fraction of second, when his mother was on top of the phosphorescent green lawn of the mansion, not on the sea, Erik knew that she was not real.  
To Erik, seeing her was very hurtful, and he knew that Charles was doing this on purpose. He didn´t know why, but he knew that Charles was conscious of it.

Erik kissed his mother on a cheek, he turned around and didn´t mind the desperate screaming that she was making for him to come back, she was just sand on the wind, sand that Charles had accepted in his wind. Erik ran towards the mansion, tired of the changes of the environment, exasperate in seek of answers, of Emma, of Charles.  
When Erik stepped through the garden, (the garden that was no longer a sea, that maybe it never was), the students looked at him straight to his soul, with those penetrating glances with no pupils, no irises, no soul. They were white gazes. They didn´t move any further, ceased any movement, just to see how Erik had rejected his mother. No one said a thing inside that white sea, that indeed, existed.

Erik ran between the ghouls until he reached the mansion. The same thing happened inside the mansion, they just looked at him. Looked at him. Erik went upstairs, to Charles´s room, that was on the second floor, yes, he remembered, but the second flat was the first one again, and when he returned to the first, he was on the third one. After running this labyrinth 5 times, Erik began to get dizzy in-between White glances and furtive steps.

“Erik, what are you doing?” Asked Charles, there in the light that slipped from the east wing of the second floor, Erik, (that did nothing, just going up and down in the same floor), stopped to look at him while Xavier was sticking his head out from upstairs. “Come” Smiled Charles, and went towards the light. Erik walked what Charles walked until getting into the room. When Erik arrived, he only could say: “Emma?”, when he saw her, sat down on the same couch where he had left her, the couch was laying on Charles´s room floor. She drank brandy and irradiated comfort everywhere, “Love, sit down, we´ve been waiting for you to come back from Charles´ games”  
“Emma, what do you mean?” Said Erik sitting on the bed, and when he did it, he noticed the smell of lemon that drenched the sheets.  
“Charles and I have been talking for hours, Erik. We bet on how much would you take to come back, and Charles won. Erik, it´s just that, you had to see your face” Laughed Emma.

“But what´s wrong with you? the main idea was to come here to find Charles, not to mock me!” Said Erik with eyes wide open.  
“And who said I could not do both?” She said finishing the drink. Erik rolled his eyes, he knew that Emma was a bitch, but not like this.  
“Don´t call her like that, Erik, she´s nothing but a lady” Whispered Charles behind his back. And it was there when he realized of his presence, because he thought that what he out there was a cruel illusion that played his psyche on him.  
“Charles…” Erik was stunned when he felt Charles´ hands rubbing his nape. ”Charles, what´s going on?” He said watching Emma who was looking through the window.

“Emma and I made an agreement. You stay here with me and she goes back to take charge of The Brotherhood, don´t you think that´s a great idea?” He said kissing the tail of hairs that were born behind his neck to form his hair out.  
Honestly, Erik didn´t surprise of Emma´s decision. I a secret for no one that she wanted to handle The Brotherhood. But, fuck, doing it like this, fuck. What would happen to Hank? The stiff bodies on the bed?

“Emma, don´t be naïve, What guarantees you that he´s not cheating on you too?” Said Erik trying to not fall in love with the soft lips behind him.  
“I´ve been kissing your neck around five minutes and you won´t pay me any attention, Erik. Look at me. Look at how happy you make me” He said tenderly on Erik´s left ear.  
“Yes, Erik, look at how happy you make him” Said Emma going to the door.

“Don´t you dare to leave me, Emma!” He said trying to stand up, but Charles forced his arms down.  
“Now, Erik, Rouge” Said Emma looking intensely to Erik, by the corner of her eyes.  
And everything exploded.  
And all because he had forgot it. Emma had made him forget about Rouge. Rouge was a color, a Word that they had agreed to use when they saw Charles. That word, Red, meant that they had to act right now, that Charles would use every resource to defend himself. Everything that Emma had agreed with Charles was a hoax. Now, everything depended on their minds for this to work out.

Erik understood it all in the time that he had to. Emma convinced Charles of that plan, Charles would see Emma´s intentions, the remorse that she kept for Erik, and Charles would accept. Emma would find Erik again and she´d activate this memory on Erik´s brain. Everything was easy. They both would take Charles and would take him to reality if everything went wrong. All this was said just before entering to the mansion, but Emma feared for Erik´s safety, and erased the memory for the moments. Everything was easy.  
But Charles knew now. And nothing would be easy. Not anymore.

“Erik was right, you´re nothing but a bitch” He said with venom behind Erik´s back, and Emma disappeared. She dissolved like sugar on water.  
“Emma!” Erik shouted, he freed himself from Charles´ grip and went to touch her, but it was already late.  
Erik knew that he shouldn´t look at Charles, if he did, all this effort wouldn´t have worth it. So he closed his eyes when Emma left, and turned around giving his back to Charles. He could not see him. He couldn´t feel him again. He couldn´t stay again.

“Why not, Erik?” Said Charles, hurt.

“Where´s Emma?” He said closing his eyes even more, trying to calm himself down. Trying to remember Emma´s words. But her blond hairs were going away, as her delicate words, everything was elongating, until becoming intelligible.  
“Emma´s gone, Erik. She´s out there, where you came from” He said with a distracted voice from the bed.  
“I won´t keep talking to you if you don´t look at me, Erik” He said closer, so close, that Erik could feel his breathe.  
“She´s alright. She won´t bother us again, Erik. I´m sure that she´s trying to get you out of here, but I won´t let her. Now you´re here, no” He said kissing his cheeks.  
“You know this would happen, Erik, so love me, embrace me, feel me, kiss me” He said desperate opening the eyes of his lost lover with his fingertips.

And Erik opened them.

“Charles, this is wrong. Nothing of this is real. Hank has you rotten out there, Charles. I miss you, my friend. Come back” He said to those blues eyes that made him feel sad.  
Charles could walk. Charles was like the day he met him. A pampered college guy. Charles had his hands around his neck.  
“This world is ours, Erik. Stay with me. You won´t feel bad here, there won´t be clouded days, there won´t be illness or death, just us” Erik swallowed dry, and prayed for Emma to hurry up. Erik knew that he wouldn´t resist so many proposals.

“I´m real, Erik. I read your mind, I know what Hank is doing, and I hate, hate what he´s doing, but since you left with Raven, I wasn´t the same, I think that´s better for everyone to have me there, where Hank has me there, locked up, where I can´t hurt anyone, Erik. I know what you´ve gone through to see me. We´re real here, Erik. Love me. Why does it cost so much for you?” He said into Erik´s mind while taking off Erik´s leather jacket. “I waited for you all these years, love. Not even the best memory that I lived with you compares with the fact of touching you” He said to him while he kissed the insides of his arms slowly.

“Charles, do you remember the night we spent together after the Cuba incident?” Said Erik closing his eyes, enjoying the moment.  
“Of course, Erik. When you told me that we would adopt all those ones that needed our help, that we would build them a roof to live in” Said Charles hopeful.  
“You said that we would be always there for them, that you would never give up on your hopes for a better world” Said Erik when he felt that Charles wasted no time in unzipping Erik´s pants.

“Erik, we could take care of them here, here they would be happy if we wanted them to be. Help me to rule here, Erik. You won´t feel hunger, nor need. Everything will be yours” He said when he took off Erik´s underwear, on his knees, Charles mouthed Erik´s cock with his lips.

God, damn you, Charles.  
The room was white now. The window was open and the cold air from the garden is everywhere.  
“We could never be happier than the way we´re here, Erik. Nobody judges us here. There won´t be a reason fight our believes, because we would believe the same thing: us” Charles said to him from his mind while he moved his head as the way he liked it.  
Everything was as beautiful as he had imagined. Now how could he turn back to reality, to The Brotherhood, if he had opened his eyes? 

Erik rememebered an advice from Emma: You, whenever you keep calm, you´ll have the power of what you might project.  
Now, Charles was going faster. “Erik, I want you to cum in my mouth” He sent, looking at him with eyes very open like if Erik was something new.  
How could he keep calm if this was what he wanted?  
And Erik growled when he grabbed Charles´ head for him to swallow it all. Charles closed his eyes and moaned sweetly.

Fuck, Emma, Rouge, ¡Rouge!

“Let´s go to bed, for you to take that cheap slut out of your head” He said kissing his groin.  
“Charles, I can´t keep this going, we have to come back” Said Erik, regretting every word that came out of his mouth.  
“But I don´t want to come back! Don´t you get it, Erik? Don´t you love me anymore like before?” Said crying a consternated Charles.  
“It´s because I love you that I´m asking you to, Charles” He said kissing his nose.

“Why did you abandon me, Erik? What Hank is doing to me has no comparison with that you did to me, Erik” Said with great sadness the English one.  
“Because I´m an idiot, friend. Because I don´t think clearly. Forgive me, Charles” Said Erik, crying and hugging him.  
“Do you really want to come back, Erik? Do you want to come back to the world of the everlasting difficulties?” Charles whispered closing his eyes.  
“Yes. With you. Always with you” Erik kissed his neck.  
“I´ll come back with one condition, Erik” Charles said, steping away.  
“Yes. Whatever you want, Charles” He said it without thinking about it.

“That you forgive me, my love” And Charles´ brains painted every single thing flying out of nowhere.  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Erik yelled and got a red face for the effort of it, he went running to take Charles´ body, but when he touched him, what he saw was Emma.

“Erik! Finally!” Celebrated Emma, happy.  
“Charles! Charles! He killed himself, Emma! He´s dead!” And Emma hugged him. Emma understood Charles´ last wishes there, Charles was dead inside too, just like Hank had said, Charles wasn´t the same, because for him, nothing changed. He never accepted the fact that Raven and Erik had forsaken him, and seeing that Erik never would accept this new Charles, he killed himself.  
Emma saw Charles´ body, and this one didn´t changed in any aspect. Erik cried heartbrokenly.

To Charles nothing had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs that helped me through this were:
> 
> Sin poderte hablar-Willie Colón  
> Talk is cheap-Chet Faker  
> Gold-Chet Faker
> 
> Again, I wanna thank to every single person that stuck with me through this fanfic xD


End file.
